Palkia
Regular Palkia= |-|Shiny Palkia= Summary Palkia is a Water/Dragon-type Pokémon and a member of Sinnoh's Creation Trio. The Master of Space, it stabilizes the fabric of reality with its every breath, and its power has led it to be deified by Sinnoh's residents. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B Name: Palkia Origin: Pokémon (Pokémon Diamond and Pearl) Gender: Genderless Age: As old as creation itself Classification: Legendary Pokémon, Spatial Pokémon, the Embodiment of Space Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Avatar Creation, Immortality (Types 1 and 9), Dimensional Travel, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 9), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Cosmic Awareness, Water Manipulation, Invulnerability, Flight, Telekinesis, Status Effect Inducement, Possible Statistics Amplification (Via Ancient Power), Telepathy, Transmutation, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Non-Physical Interaction, Breath Attack, Light Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Reality Warping, Creation, Invisibility, Pocket Universe Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Capable of creation pocket realities and throwing opponents into them), Sensing, Nigh-Omnipresence (4-D, said to be space that makes up the World), Forcefields, Resurrection, Sealing, Teleportation, Resistance to Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (It takes all of the Lake Trio to sate Palkia; any less will fail), Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, and Metal Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Can nullify any form of healing or regeneration with Heal Block (It has been shown to be effective up to Mid-High Regen), Non-Corporeality in its avatar, Self-Healing with Aqua Ring Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Even when weakened by Dialga and having most of its power and focus on him, is still a good amount stronger than Darkrai. The latter is also scared of him. Aided in the creation of the multiverse, which contains an untold number of universes. For instance, certain universe's versions of the Kalos region contain a Reflection Cave. The mirrors in this cave each lead to other universes, each with their own versions of Reflection Cave with more mirrors leading to more universes, and so on. Also directly stated to be a creator of parallel universes in the games) Speed: Infinite in its avatar (Can fight Dialga inside shattered space-time), Nigh-Omnipresent in its true form (Exists throughout the entirety of space) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Stated to embody the entirety of their dimension, which exists on a higher plane) Striking Strength: Multiversal (Equal to Dialga, and can harm it with physical blows) Durability: Multiverse level (Can take and deal hits with Dialga and Giratina. Being the embodiment of space and being in a pseudo-state in between life and death, is very difficult to kill) Stamina: Limitless (Constantly fighting with Dialga and occasionally Giratina since the literal beginning of time) Range: Extended melee range. Multiversal with attacks and abilities. (Its battle with Dialga could be felt from a different space between dimensions, its battle with Dialga and Giratina was destroying regions from Arceus's dimension) Standard Equipment: Lustrous Orb (A beautifully glowing orb to be held by Palkia. It boosts the power of Dragon- and Water-type moves when it is held) Intelligence: Very high, possibly nigh-omniscient Weaknesses: Dragon and Fairy-based attacks Feats: Palkia and Dialga were creating a new universe and destroying the old one in the process. Stabilizes reality with its breath. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spatial Rend:' Palkia can launch a pink crescent blade of energy from its forearm, powerful enough to warp space. *'Hyper Beam:' A powerful energy ball that Palkia can shoot with extreme force as a beam. *'Aura Sphere:' Palkia can draw from its Aura to fire an energy sphere from its hands. *'Protect:' Palkia can project a force field. *'Spatial Warp:' Being the Legendary Pokémon that rules over all of space, Palkia can warp space. Examples include teleporting things across dimensions, repairing the fabric of space in an area, and trapping its opponent in a pocket dimension. Also capable of wiping things from space-time with this ability. Respect Threads *Respect Thread (Part 1) *Respect Thread (Part 2) *Respect Thread (Final Part) *Respect The Creation Trio (external) Gallery Others Notable Victories: Flowey (Undertale) Flowey’s Profile (2-B versions were used and speed was equalized) Bowser (Mario Bros) Bowser's Profile (Both were 2-B, and speed was equalized) Son Goku (Dragon Ball) Xeno Goku's Profile (Goku starts in Super Saiyan 4, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Nintendo Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Dragons Category:Space Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Element Users Category:Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Immortals Category:Water Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Healers Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Light Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings